Light for my angel
by DarkLycanLover
Summary: Samantha always had faith. But when she meets Michael, right hand of god, and is told of the coming war, her faith begins to waver. Samantha must head into danger to save Charlie and her unborn son, before its to late. Michael/oc Starts b4 the war begins
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so I really love this movie, and have been working a long while on this fic, it's not perfect of course, but I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and if I should write more. R&R!**_

_**-maggie563**_

_When I was a little girl, my mother would remind me each night before bed to be sure to open my heart to God, for he was kind, merciful and just. Things changed father left a few years later, leaving her to raise me and my brothers alone in a little place out on the edge of the Mojave Desert. She never talked about a kind and merciful God again. Instead she spoke of a prophecy. Of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of Mankind would be decided. One night I finally got up the courage to ask my mother why God had changed, why he was mad at his children. "I don't know," she said, tucking the covers around me, "I guess he just got tired of all the bullshit."_

Atop a building not to high above the city a man stood. Dark wings hung from his back, stretched outwards, and tucked against his back. He sighed and listened to the commotion below.

"Please! Don't!" The woman screamed.

"You little hoar, I'll show you what happens," He threw her into the wall and then to the ground.

She screamed as he pulled a knife and cut her skirt, slicing into her leg.

"You scream again, and I swear I will ram this blade so far into it'll come out your mouth."

The girl held back her cries of fear, and closed her tear-filled eyes.

*Oh great almighty, father of our lord savior, father of thy son Saint Michel, and of thy son Saint Gabriel. I ask of thee to spare my life, and save me. Thy love is unwavering, and undevoted towards thee. I ask thee great lord, save me or give me a quick death. Thy will is thy commands oh lord.*

Michael, right hand of god, and arch angel, heard her prayer.

The man ripped away her shirt and she held back another scream.

"Father, give me the strength to save thy child Samantha, who prays to you with such strength even as she is faced with death. I ask that you let me stay with thy child and heal her, and love her if that is thy will. I ask that you forgive the sins I shall commit, and turn eyes away from thine own defiance."

Michael spread his great wings and stepped off the roof.

A blazing light glowed behind Samantha's attacker. He spun and blinked against the light. A form came forward from the light. The attacker gasped and turned to run but the form grabbed him and, broke his neck, throwing him to the ground.

Samantha gasped, trying to move, but cried out in pain. A small pool of blood had formed beneath her now, from the gash on her leg and one on her side. She gasped when she saw the forms face, the light dying away.

"Saint Michael." She choked. "Oh heavenly father, thank you,"

Michael smiled lightly. "You show such strength, even in the face of death."

"It is his will that I pray, and by whose will did you come?"

"My own." He scooped her into his arms and walked. "I have watched you for a long time Samantha."

"You know me?"

"I know all of the lords favored children." He said. "Hush now, you have lost much blood. Sleep child."

Samantha could hardly keep her eyes open. "Thank you, Saint Michael; I am, forever in your debt."

"Hush, little one that debt shall be paid soon in enough."

And then her world fell into darkness.

Samantha woke in her own bed. She sat up, blinking. Had it all been a dream? She could swear that she was attacked, and she was saved by, Samantha broke off with a shaky laugh. There was no way Angels could be real. She tried to stand and cried out, nearly falling to her knees. She pulled up the edge of her night gown that hung to her knees, and revealed a long stitched gash.

Sam blinked and shook her head; hiking the dress up her she found another stitched gash on her side. Impossible. It couldn't be real. She walked into the living room and was overwhelmed by the smell of something cooking. Something good. She winced and limped to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, a plate of food opposite him was the saint Michael.

Sam gasped, starring at the large black wings that spread from his back. He was reading the paper, but looked up when he saw her. He was wearing a pair of black pants, loose, and a ripped shirt.

"Morning. I made your breakfast." He said, motioning to the plate.

Sam sat, and blushed. "Thank you." She said, and ate. She stared at her plate, feeling his eyes on her.

Michael smiled. She really was beautiful. Long red hair was pulled in a braid down almost to her hips. Curls hung loose from the braid. Freckles splattered across her pale face. The kindest sea green eyes looked up at him, and she blushed, looking away. She was nearly a head shorter than him, and was skinny.

Sam finished her plate and moved to stand but Michael was suddenly standing and took it, placing it in the sink.

"Uhm, thank you, I,"

"You're wondering if you're dreaming." Michael said, leaning against the counter.

Sam nodded, unable to speak. "Why did you save me?" She asked in voice barley louder than a whisper.

"You pray, faithfully. You show faith even on the brink of death. Faith that gives me strength. You are the sole reason I am here now Samantha."

"Me? But i,"

"I know you do not understand. Most people never will. A war is starting Samantha. God has lost faith in man, but I saw faith in you. I believe he should give man another chance, but he has made his decision."

"Are we talking about the apocalypse here?"

"No Sam, we're talking about extermination. God is going to wipe out the race of man. Starting with the new savior."

Samantha's eyes widened. "Savior? Another savior is being born?"

Michael nodded. "He has not been yet born, but his mother is in danger. I was ordered to kill the child, and now, i refuse. I want man to have a chance. This child will be that chance."

"What do you want me to do?" She said simply.

"Aid me in this war Samantha, and help me give man the same faith and strength that you have."

Samantha nodded and stood, walking to Michael. "I will do anything for you Michael."

Michael smiled. "I know."

"Do you believe that everyone is split in half? That their other half waits for them in one place or another, and that we are never truly whole until we have found that other half?"

Michael nodded slowly. "Yes Sam I do believe that. And right now I believe I have found mine."

Sam's breathe hitched. Michael leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand.

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since first I saw you."

Her breathe came out with a whoosh and than his lips were on hers. It was a gentle and soft kiss. Sam relaxed against him. Never before had she had a kiss feel like this. Michael pulled away and she set her forehead against his.

"I will go with you anywhere." She said quietly.

Michael nodded. "Just, promise me you will do exactly as i say. This war ahead, its gona be hard as hell. And I don't want you getting hurt."

"I promise." She said.

"Good." He kissed her again, and then pulled away. "Now, I need your help with something."

"Anything." She said.

"The only way to remove this," He pulled at his collar. "Is to cut off my wings."

Samantha's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. I will do that part, but I need you to stitch my wounds."

Sam bit her lip but nodded. "In the bathroom, it should be big enough." She said.

Michael nodded and walked there, pulling off his shirt, and throwing it in the trash. Sam couldn't help but gasp at his tattoos. They covered his entire body. Michael pulled a knife from his pants pocket that had strange carvings up the blade. He stretched his wings, and put them out. He raised the knife, and in one clean swoop, cut them off. Michael cried out loudly, falling to his knees in pain. Sam couldn't hold back her tears.

Michael let out a broken sob and Sam kneeled beside him. He looked to her and she helped him to his feet. Blood dripped down as back as she sat him on a chair placed in the bathroom. She quickly cleaned his wounds, and stitched them. His collar lay on the ground beside his fallen wings, which turned to ash. Sarah finished stitching the wounds and wiped the blood away.

"Here, you can take a shower." She handed him a towel and a pair of clothes. "They were my brothers. You guys are about the same size."

"Thank you for your kindness." Michael said.

"I have never met you before last night, yet I feel as if I have known you my whole life. I would do anything for you, Michael. Plus, you saved me. I am just returning the favor."

Michael smiled lightly. "Thank you."

She nodded and left, leaving him alone. Michael sighed and stared in the mirror. Could he really put her in danger like this? But then again, it was the only way to save her from what was coming.

They had one month until the extermination began, and Michael knew he would be spending every minute teaching her how to fight, how to survive. There was a long journey ahead of them. Michael just hoped he would be able to save Samantha. And have the strength to save Charlie, and her unborn child.


	2. The begging of the end

_**Hey guys! So thanks for the reviews people. Here is the next chapter! I was really excited to get to continue writing this; so far I think it's turning out pretty good. Hope you all like it! R&R**_

_**-maggie56**_

_~He needed light in the dark, and she was his light~_

_One Month Later..._

"No!" a voice cried out.

Michael walked through the living room, and to the bedroom. It was dark out still, yet very early. Michael's watch read three. He quietly opened Sam's door and looked to the bed. She was curled on her side, her hair clinging to her skin in a sweat. She moaned lightly and rolled, her eyes moving quickly behind her lids.

"No," She choked out.

Michael sighed and walked to her.

Sam cried out, her body shaking. "No," She cried. "Please,"

Michael kneeled beside her and gently took her hand, cupping her face with the other.

"Sam, sweetheart wake up." He said. He stroked her cheek.

She cried out again.

"Sam, wake up." Michael gently shook her.

She gasped and her eyes flew open. "Michael?"

"Hey, you were talking again." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," She rubbed her eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake. What happened this time?"

"I don't remember much." She said quietly. "It was dark, and, there was blood. A lot of blood."

"Try and go back to sleep okay?" He stood but she grabbed his hand.

"Will you," She broke off and looked up at him. "Will you stay with me?"

Michael smiled lightly. "Of course." She moved over and Michael lay next to her, letting her curl against his chest.

"Michael, I feel like," She sighed. "I have this really bad feeling that you're going to die."

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

"But, what if,"

Michael gently put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I swear Sam, I will never leave you."

"You promise?"

He smiled. "I promise I won't ever let us be apart. No matter what, I swear it."

Samantha smiled, and curled against him, her head on his chest. Michael kissed the top of her head, and they slowly fell asleep.

Sam woke with a cry. She sat up and looked around. Michael wasn't there. "Michael?" She called.

He came into the room, rubbing his head with a towel. Sam could only stare. He was wearing a pair of low cut jeans and no shirt. Muscle rippled as he walked in the room.

"You okay?" He asked, throwing the towel into the hamper.

She gulped. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know where you were." She said.

Michael smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Remember?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I remember." She stood and grabbed a clean towel, heading for the shower. Michael grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. She laughed and turned in his arms.

She became serious as she stared up at him. "Michael, what if something happens? What if we don't make it to Charlie in time?"

"I don't know. But I swear to you, that no matter what, I will protect you."

"Just, I want you to promise me something. That if anything were to happen, and you had to chose between protecting me or protecting Charlie, i want you to chose Charlie."

"Sam,"

"Don't argue with me. Just promise that you will protect Charlie, no matter what is happening to me."

Michael sighed and nodded, kissing her forehead. "I promise." He whispered.

Michael woke Sam just after night fall. "Come on, we have to go."

She nodded and got up, remembering what had happened that morning. Sam smiled as she got up. She went to her dresser and pulled on a pair of underwear, and a new bra. She grabbed her black skinny jeans and a green tube top. She grabbed her leather jacket and looked to Michael, who nodded approvingly.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

An explosion blew out and Sam ducked behind Michael. A cross shaped whole now was in the building. They walked out, Michael first, than Sam, each carrying two full duffel bags of weapons.

"Freeze right there!" A cop yelled, both of them with guns out.

Sam looked to Michael who nodded. They dropped the bags.

"Hands above your head!" The other yelled.

One cop came forward and Michael grabbed him. He spun him around, snatching his gun. Michael aimed the gun at the other cop. Suddenly, it grew cold. Sam watched with wide eyes as the cop began to shake violently.

"Michael what's happening?" Sam choked out.

Michael could only watch with wide eyes. Finally the cop stood still, his eyes locked on Michael. His eyes were black now, and he had sharp pointed teeth. Sam gasped and hid behind Michael.

"What are you doing Michael?" The cop asked in a strange voice. "These weren't your orders."

"No. No I'm following my own orders now."

"Then you will die along with the child. As will your lover."

Michael looked out for the corner of his eyes to Sam. "Not if I can help it."

"Burton you know this guy?" The cop snapped.

The first cop raised his gun and hit the cop in the head. Michael moved quickly, rolling and firing. The cop went down. Michael looked over to Sam, who was shaking.

"What the hell was that?"

"An angel."

"He was possessed?"

Michael nodded. "Come on." He said and picked up the bags, putting them in the cruiser. Sam did the Sam and slid in the passenger seat. They drove along the street and behind them , the lights began to go out.

Sam watched with frightened eyes. "Michael, what's going to happen to all those people?"

"I don't know." He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

Sam stared out the window. She knew from this point on her life was going to drastically change.

Michael drove quickly. He knew they were out there, and they would be closing in soon enough. The diner could be seen in the nearing distance.

"Sam, wake up." Michael said, reaching with one hand to shake her.

She groggily sat up and looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"Mojave desert." He said. "We're close."

They could see people standing outside the diner, watching them approach. The cruiser swerved into the drive and Sam looked to Michael. He nodded and she got out.

Samantha watched as a very pregnant young woman ran out of the diner, than slowed when a boy yelled at her to wait. She stood beside him and Sam watched with interest. Michael got out and one of the people raised a gun.

"Take one more step and I'll drop you right there." He said.

"Is that how you greet all your customers?" Michael asked.

"Mister after what we've been through your lucky we don't shoot you first and greet you later."

Sam looked to Michael. "They were here." She said, and Michael nodded.

"Who was here? How did you know that anybody was here?" Jeep asked.

"Show me your teeth." The man with gun said. "Teeth damn it let me see em!"

Sam and Michael both flashed their teeth.

"No shark teeth dad."

The man seemed to relax a little. "Sorry about that," He said. "Got some crazy old lady come in here, and go crazy. Tore up the whole place. Had these teeth, aint ever seen anything like them."

"You don't know do you?" Sam asked, looking at Charlie.

"We don't know anything. Everything's gone out. Radio, TV, phones,"

Sam looked to Michael.

"We don't have time for this." Michael said and took a step foreword.

Bob held up the gun. "You stop right there." He said.

Sam suddenly drew a gun, aiming it at Bob. Michael snatched his gun and aimed it at him. Kyle drew his own gun and aimed towards Sam.

"Dad, just tell him your sorry!" Jeep said.

Michael stopped, and looked over his shoulder, out across the desert.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"They're here."

Fear seemed to light up Sam's eyes. She shoved her gun in her jeans and Michael thrusted the gun into Bob's hands. "You're going to need this."

He went to the back of the car and began giving guns. He handed one to jeep and bob shook his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Dad, I can handle it."

"He can handle it." Michael said grabbing the duffel bags. "He doesn't have a choice."

Jeep stared wide eyed as Sam grabbed her bags and followed after Michael. She stopped beside Jeep, and looked to him, her red hair blowing in the wind.

"You can do this Jeep. Just, keep your faith." She said and walked away.

"Don't try anything brave." Michael said as he handed Charlie a gun.

Sam walked inside and the others quickly followed. Sam looked over the small band of people.

Kyle, a man who didn't understand the path he was to take.

Percy, a faithful reader of the bible, and ex military.

Bob, a divorced single father, who refused to believe there, was even such a thing as god.

His son Jeep, a faith keeping young man, and Charlie's protector.

Audrey, a rebellious child, who wished her parents, would love her.

Sandra, a stuck up mother, who believed her daughter wasn't it worth it.

Her husband, dying, and faithless.

Lastly Sam looked to Charlie. Eight months pregnant, and she didn't want this child. To her, the thing inside her belly had ruined everything for her. Her mother believed in a prophecy that she could hardly remember.

If only they all knew what was going to happen.


	3. The fight

_~He needed light in the dark, and she was his light~_

Samantha stared out the window at the setting sun. Even she knew that they were coming. No she had not been given the blessings of an angel, but she knew the faith of one.

Her eyes shifted to Michael, preparing his weapons. She walked to him.

"Michael,"

He ignored her, continuing to arm himself. He put his hand on the table and Sam put her hand on his. He looked to her, his eyes dark.

"Michael, please." She said. "You promised."

"And I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt."

Sam sighed. "I can help."

"Yes you can. You can help down here, by protecting Charlie."

"Michael, your being silly."

"No I'm not. I may be immortal, but even I can die. That means you can too."

"I don't understand you sometimes."

Michael smiled lightly than. "The same can be said about you." He said, and kissed the top of her head before walking away.

Sam turned and could see Charlie watching her.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Call me friend if that is what you wish." Sam said, going through the weapons until she found some her size. She shoved a few in her jeans, and grabbed a knife. She stuffed it in her boot. "I'm here to help you, just like Michael said."

Charlie looked her over.

Sam turned away and kneeled on the floor, taking her cross in her hand. She could feel eyes on her.

"Oh great almighty, father of our lord savior, I ask your forgiveness for these affronts. I ask your forgiveness against his defiance. I ask that you let us be protected from the great evil sent fourth to destroy us, and ask that you see the faith we here still hold. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost."

She kissed her cross and stood again. She turned to see many pairs of eyes staring at her. She turned away from them and to the window.

Michael put a hand on her shoulder. "If nothing else, he will save you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"As I told you once before, you pray to him faithfully, and ask for his forgiveness, even in the face of death."

"I don't think I can do this Michael."

"I know you can."

The lights suddenly went out and Sam tensed. Michael squeezed her hand and walked away.

"Great, now what?" Bob asked.

Michael looked up to the roof hatch. "We go up." He said simply.

Sam watched out the window, and could hear the ice cream truck come closer. Charlie stood behind the counter, her eyes wide. Jeep stood near her. Audrey and her family hovered on the floor near a corner.

Sam held her gun tightly in her hand as the truck pulled in and the music abruptly stopped. She could see a form outside, standing in the headlights. Her breathe came quickly as she watched. Suddenly, the figure out an ungodly scream and came running towards the window. Gun fire rang out, and then stopped. Sam shook, waiting.

Gun fire began to ring out again, in multiple spots. Cars came zooming towards them. There was a loud boom and the girls screamed.

"Stay away from the windows!" Sam snapped and Audrey walked back to her mother.

Charlie's breath came fast as it seemed to grow quiet. Suddenly, something burst through the window. The girls screamed.

"Where is it!" Charlie screamed.

Sam looked around. It suddenly crashed into her, slashing at her face, and arms. Sam screamed and shoved it off. It disappeared again, than reappeared grabbing Howard and dragging him out the window.

Sandra and Audrey screamed standing and grabbing for him.

"See what you made me do mother!" The creature screamed.

Charlie ran foreword to help but one of the creatures grabbed her.

"There you are." He said.

Charlie screamed and Sam stepped forward. She fired right into his face and he let go. She dragged Charlie back, and Howard was dragged all the way out of the window.

Michael appeared, and fired out the window, shooting them without even looking. He turned to Charlie, who cried out in pain, doubling over. Jeep put a hand on her shoulder. She straightened back up and Michael met her eyes.

"I told you nothing brave." He said.

Charlie looked away.

Sam groaned and slid to the ground. Michael turned and kneeled beside her.

"Shit." He mumbled, putting a hand to her face. When he pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Sam said.

"This isn't nothing Sammy." He said, lifting her arm, which had three long gashes down it.

She put a hand to her face and could feel where the three long gashes began. "Damn."

"I need a first aid kit." Michael said.

Bob, who had just appeared, could only stare.

"We got them running." Kyle said, and looked around. "What happened?"

"Damn it, I need a first aid kit!"

Jeep sprang foreword and grabbed one from under the counter, and threw it to Michael. "Grab me that light over there." Michael said and Jeep came over with it. He shined the light at Sam's wound and she blinked against it.

Michael quickly cleaned her wounds and began to stitch her arm.

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Michael said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I'll go." Percy said but Bob grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Hang on." Bob said, and looked to Michael. "You better start talking." He said.

Michael sighed. Sam nodded softly. Michael stood, pulling Sam with him, and set her on a chair by the counter. He continued his work, stitching her arm, than put small bandages across her cheek. He looked to Bob.

"The first time God lost faith in man, he sent a flood." Samantha said. "This time?" She looked out the window. "This time he sent what you see out there."

"Are you saying this is the apocalypse?" Percy asked from one corner.

"No. We're saying this is extermination. Those things out there are vessels. The possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what? Demons?"

"No." Sam said her voice a whisper. "No. By angels."

Percy shook his head. "I don't know what book you're reading' but in my version the angels are the good guys."

"That's where your book is wrong." Michael said quietly.

"How come you two know so much about them?" Sandra asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Because until a month ago, I was on their side." Michael said.

Sam slipped her hand into his, and he lightly squeezed it. "Sam here helped me."

"You mean, you're a," Jeep began.

"Not anymore." Michael said quietly.

"Right, and yesterday I was fucking Santa Claus. Seriously? I mean what are we talking about here people? Angels and dead people. I mean, I don't even believe in god."

"That's fine Bob, he doesn't believe in you either." Michael said. "He doesn't believe in any of this anymore."

"So, are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked her eyes red with tears.

"No. Just her." Michael said, looking at Charlie.

"Me? Why me?" Charlie asked.

"Because," Sam said. "Your child is the only hope we have of surviving."

Charlie began to laugh, than her eyes shifted Michael, and her face became pale.

"Jesus," Percy said.

"Exactly." Sam replied, her eye locked on Charlie.

"Look, this is not possible!" Charlie said, fear in her eyes. "I'm just a waitress! I'm nobody! I can't give birth to the savior of mankind! I don't even have a car!"

"None of that matters now Charlie." Sam said, looking to Michael.

"Either your child lives, or mankind dies." He said.

"So what, we just' supposed to sit around here until mother Teresa gives birth to Jesus fucking Christ?" Kyle snaps.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"I'm only eight months pregnant." Charlie said.

"We won't have to wait that long." Michael said.

Charlie shook, her face going pale. "It's coming soon isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Michael nodded. "Look, I really don't care what you all believe in, and those things out there don't either. My job is to protect the child. If you want to live, you'll do what I say. This first attack was a test of our strength. The next one will be a test of our weakness."

Sam looked up to Michael as she spoke. "Something much worse is on its way."

Michael nodded and looked down at her, than back at the others. "Now if you want to live, you can help me. If you still don't believe me, than you can go ahead and take your cars and drive who the hell where. I really could care less. The only person I am concerned about it Charlie, and her baby."

Sam shoots Michael a glance and he put a hand on her good shoulder.

"So, what's the plan?" Kyle asked, looking at the floor.

"We'll take watches in teams of two. Percy, Kyle, you first. Jeep. Get me some tools, and we're going to need to tear off all these doors. We have to board up the window and lock this place up tight."

They all nodded and began to move. Audrey pulled from her mother and sat in the far corner, fiddling with the radio. Bob got to work making food for everyone. Michael turned to Sam, and looked her over.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, and looked up at him. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Michael, I'll be fine, okay?"

Michael sighed. "I just worry about you."

"And I worry about you. We're even now, so shoo."

Michael smiled lightly, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered.

Sam blinked as he walked away, not knowing if she was hearing things or if he had actually said that.

"You hungry kid?"

"Huh?" Sam turned to look at bob.

"I asked if you were hungry. Just cuz the world is ending don't mean you have to starve."

"Yeah, thanks."

He nodded and threw a steak on the grill. He lit a cigarette and popped it into his mouth. Sam flinched and walked over to Audrey.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Uhm, kind of."

"I'm sorry about your dad." She said.

"Yeah. I just,"

"You wish you could have told him."

Audrey's dark eyes locked on Sam, and she nodded. "Yeah." She said in a whisper, tears pricking her eyes.

"Come here." Sam said, and held open her arms.

Audrey let out a sob and walked over, curling against Sam's chest. Sam wrapped her arms around the young teen and held her.

Michael, finished with boarding up the place, went into the main room. His eyes searched the seats, and found Sam. He smiled and walked over.

Audrey lay asleep, tightly wound in Sam's sleeping arms. The two looked peaceful, for the moment. Sam moaned quietly, her eyes shifting. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. She seemed confused at first, than remembered. Her eyes landed on Michael who turned and waved at Jeep. He came over and saw the two. Jeep smiled lightly.

"Take Audrey will you?" Michael asked.

"Sure." jeep said and stepped forward, and pulled the teen into his arms, gently carrying her to her mother.

Sam sat up and Michael pulled her against him. The two walked to the back room, where some more blankets had been laid out. They lay down and Sam curled against Michael's chest.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen to everyone?"

"I don't know." He said quietly. "Just sleep."

She looked up at him. "I keep having nightmares." She said.

Michael stroked her cheek. "It'll be okay. I'm right here." He sat up a little and brought his lips to hers.

Sam sighed, and welcomed the kiss. If they died right this moment she would be happy, because she was with him.

He rolled so she was beneath him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her side, the other tangled in her hair as the kiss became more intense. She sighed as his hand ran down her waist and hitched her leg around his waist.

Sam knew it really wasn't appropriate to be making out with him when the world was dying, but frankly she didn't care. The world was ending, and she had him.

She pulled away to breathe and his kisses moved to her throat, kissing along her neck and shoulder. She brought his lips back to her and they parted with a sigh, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

Eventually the two pulled away. Michael lay beside her and she curled tightly against him.

"I wish I could stay with you. Just like this."

"I wish that too." Michael said.

"Do you think, in a way he forgives you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"We'll he let you have me? Didn't he?"

Michael nodded. "I guess. It's possible." He kissed the top of her head and listened to her fall asleep.

Michael knew that Gabriel would soon be here, and nothing would be able to stop him. He knew somewhere that he would have to break his promise to Sam. Michael knew, somehow, that he would die.

**Duhn duhn duhn! Lol. Well I hope you guys all liked this chapter. I have been sooo into writing this that I actually have three chapters in advanced! I will be posting everyday if I can. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Broken promise

_**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. It's starting to wind towards the end, and I have decided to make another story. It will continue AFTER legion. I have already begun writing it and will post it as soon as we are done with this one. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are big help! Thanks! R&R**_

~_He needed light in the dark, and she was his light~_

Sam woke with a start. She could hear something. A voice? She sat up and looked around. Sun light pooled through the cracks in the blinds. Michael was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked over to see that Sandra was missing.

"Oh no." She choked and got to her feet. "Audrey! Wake up!" She shook the teen until she groggily woke. "Where is your mom?"

"I don't know."

They heard a crash from the back room and ran. Kyle was sprawled on the floor and Sandra was yanking the desk away from the door.

"No! Mom don't!" Audrey yelled.

"Your dad is alive!" Sandra yelled back. Audrey pulled on her arm but Sandra back handed her, and she landed against Kyle.

Samantha walked foreword, wrapping one hand firmly around Sandra's arm, the other braced at the top of her throat. Sam shoved a leg between Sandra's, and used the force of her small body against Sandra. Sandra staggered backwards, but didn't fall. Instead she slammed into the desk. Once braced there she fought back hard.

Sandra hit Sam's wounded arm, causing her to cry out, her grip loosening. Sandra shoved her and she slammed into Kyle, who had just gotten back to his feet. The two tumbled to the ground and Sandra yanked the desk away, finally pulling open the back door.

"No!" Sam yelled.

Percy appeared and ran after her. He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back towards the door just as Howard's body exploded.

Audrey screamed and Sam could only stare. Percy stumbled to the door and shoved Sandra inside. He hovered in the door, his face blank.

"Percy?" Charlie asked.

He fell foreword and Sam gagged. His back had been melted away, clear down to his spine. She got to her feet and ran for the bathroom. Sam couldn't hold back the rolling in her stomach or the nauseating feeling running through her body. She vomited into the sink, her body heaving until nothing else came up.

She slid to the floor, her body shaking and the tears rolling fast down her face. Michael opened the door and kneeled beside her pulling her against his chest as she cried. After a while, she stopped, wiping the tears from her face. She shivered and Michael pulled her a little closer.

After a while, she pulled away. "Michael, we're not going to make it out of here. They might, but somehow I know, we won't."

"Don't say that, we'll get through this."

"No Michael. You know the consequences of what we have done."

Michael sighed and kissed her head, rubbing her back soothingly. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and Charlie. I swear it."

She nodded and he pulled her to her feet. Together they walked into the dining area. Kyle and Jeep were tying Sandra to a chair. She only sat there, staring.

Audrey sat at a table, her eyes red and her face blotchy. She fiddled with the radio and leaned closer.

"Hey," She said. "Hey! You guys, I think I got something here!"

Everyone moves over to the radio and listens as the voice speaks.

"_Battling has been fierce. The numbers of casualties are unknown but all indications are that they must be unimaginably large. If you're just joining us, we're getting some of the first bits of good news, if you can call it that, since this apocalypse began just twenty-four ago. A human militia has formed on the outskirts of Las Vegas and has begun to engage the enemy. Also down in the Four Corners area, we've been receiving unconfirmed reports of another resistance force gathering in Red Rock National in the northern Mojave Desert area."_

"Red rock, that's only an hour up the highway." Charlie said.

"Does that mean we can leave?" Audrey asked, her eyes hopeful.

"No. we're not going anywhere." Michael said.

"What the hell you talking about? This is our chance!"

"We can't risk being on the move when the child comes. It's too dangerous."

Jeep looks to Charlie, who yells in frustration, and storms to the bathroom.

"_And as we fight this new enemy, may God give us the strength to survive and show mercy for those of us who are already lost..."_

Sam shook her head and sat in the far corner. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the floor.

Michael looked at her, and shook his head than walked up to the roof.

Sam walked up to the roof. Michael had decided to stay up by himself, letting the others rest for the day.

"Michael?"

He only stared out over the dessert.

"Michael," She sat beside him, her body facing towards him. "Michael, please, tell me what's going on."

"He is coming."

"Who?"

"Gabriel. He's coming."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the child will die."

Sam gasped, and shook her head. "But, I thought you said,"

"Yes, and I refused. So he is sending Gabriel."

"Michael, what are we going to do?"

"There is nothing you can do. I must face Gabriel, alone."

"No." Sam said standing, her chair falling backwards. "No I won't let you. You promised. Michael you promised you wouldn't leave."

He stood and cupped her face in his hand, wiping away a stray tear. "Sam, I am the only one who will be able to stop Gabriel, even a little. My job is to protect you and Charlie. The only way I can do that is by fighting him."

"Michael, he'll kill you. Brother or not he will. I know it. I won't leave you, please, I can't."

Michael set his forehead against hers. "I will not let him hurt you. Samantha, I love you."

Sam let out a broken sob and stood on tiptoes so she could press her lips to his. He welcomed the kiss, one hand sliding up to tangle in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist, and pulling her closer. Her arms wound around his neck, holding him to her. There was no way she was letting him go now. Not now. Not after all they had been through.

The kiss steadily became more heated. They slid to the ground. Michael hitched her leg around his waist, pulling her closer. Sam parted her lips and Michael's tongue slid into meet hers. Michaels hand slid up her leg, over her stomach and under her shirt. Sam moaned lightly.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Michael I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"If this is the last day we have together, than i want to show you how much i love you."

His eyes flashed and he immediately brought his lips back to hers, his kiss hungry now.

Sam lay curled in his arms. He softly traced circles on her good arm with his finger tips.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" She rolled and looked down at him.

"Sam, if we, if somehow we both make it out alive, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying?" She asked a smile at the edge of her lips.

"I'm saying that I want you to marry me."

Sam's jaw dropped and Michael smiled. He leaned over, grabbing his jeans and rummaging through the pockets. He withdrew a small velvet box. Sam gasped and a hand flew to her mouth.

Nestled there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple yet elegant. Ten tiny diamonds circled a much larger one.

"How did you,"

"I have my ways." He said with a faint smile. "Sam, marry me."

"Michael I," She broke off and nodded. "Yes."

Michael smiled, and slipped the ring onto her finger. He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Samantha."

"I love you too." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

She almost said no. She almost told him she wouldn't marry him. Because Sam knew that one of them wouldn't make it. And that would be all the harder to say goodbye. But she could see it in her mind. Her in a white gown, Michael at the altar.

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. Michael kissed her forehead. The end was coming soon, and nothing was going to stop it.

Sam and Michael walked downstairs, holding hands. Jeep came in from the garage at the same time, almost slamming into Sam.

"Sorry." he mumbled, and continued walking.

"Jeep wait," Sam said.

Michael raised an eye brow, but let her go. Jeep turned to her as she came forward.

"What?"

"Come on." She pushed him into the storage room. "Sit."

Jeep looked at her warily but sat down. "What?"

"Look, I know you and Charlie are having problems," Jeep opened his mouth but Sam raised her hand, silencing him. "But you need to stay with her. She loves you whether she admits it or not, and right now she needs you more than ever. Both your worlds have been turned upside down, you guys need each other."

Jeep opened his mouth, and closed it again, not knowing what to say. He sighed and looked down. "Yeah. I know. She's jus' so damn difficult!"

"I know. And I am sorry for that, but Jeep," She kneeled in front of him. "You will figure this out I know you will."

Jeep smiled slightly, and nodded. "Thanks' Sam."

Sam smiled back. "No problem."

Kyle and Audrey took a turn up on the roof while the others slept.

Michael lay with his head on Sam's lap. He had finally fallen asleep. Thank goodness. Sam stroked his hair lightly, running it through her fingers. She sighed and stared at the wall.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

Sam looked over to see Bob watching her. His face was blank, and his eyes puffy.

She nodded softly. "I'll be alright."

"How's your arm?"

"Could be better, but I'll be okay."

Bob nodded. "Your one tough kid you know that? Aint ever seen a kid fight as much as you do."

"Maybe that's because i have something worth fighting for."

Bob smiled lightly. "You really love that guy huh?"

"Very much. Without Michael, I would be lost."

Bob nodded. "That's how I feel about my kid. How long you and Michael known each other?"

Sam smiled her eyes sparkling. "Awhile. It's, complicated."

Bob snorted, but nodded. "Well, at least you find someone worth dying for."

Sam smiled. It was true. She would die for Michael.

The lights suddenly came on and Michael startled awake. He sat up, throwing a hand up. sam and Michael stood, looked around.

"Is it over?" Charlie asked.

"No. It's just beginning." Michael said.


	5. The birth of the son

_**So here is the next installment as promised. Thanks for the reviews. You know who you are! Glad you all like it so much. Hope you like this one. It's starting to wind down. Either one or two more chapters for this one before I post the second "story". Thanks for following me!-Maggie56**_

_~He needed light in the dark, and she was his light~_

Michael moved to the window and looked out.

"Oh god," Sam choked.

"What is it?"

"People. They saw the lights!"

A van pulled up and began pumping gas. More cars appeared.

"It's a trap!" Sam cried.

They killed the father and pulled a small child from the van. Kyle leaped down.

"What's that kid doin?" Bob yelled. He walked to the door, his hand on the latch.

A gun cocked and Bob froze. Michael held the gun to the back of his head.

"You open that door, and we all die."

They watched with wide eyes as Kyle snatched the child, firing at the possessed. They stopped and stared at him. Kyle froze, and the child sat up in his arms, than ripped out his throat. Sam screamed and covered her face with her hands.

Charlie closed her eyes, shaking her head, than looked outside. "Oh my god, Audrey!"

Sam looked outside. "Oh god." Audrey fired at them, and then climbed in the car.

Sam grabbed a gun and walked to the door. She unbolted it and ripped off the wood.

"Sam don't!" Michael hissed, grabbing her arm.

She spun, her eyes dark. "What? Are you going to shot me? She is a child." Sam yanked her arm from Michael. "Just remember your promise." And she opened the door, running towards the van.

She fired, hitting any that dared come close to her. She swung around behind them, grabbing the pump and holding it out in front of her. She fired at the gas and it caught fire. She sprayed it at them and they began to scatter, hissing wildly at her.

Back in the diner, Michael watched with wide eyes, his body shaking.

"Do something!" Charlie screamed.

"I can't!" Michael yelled.

"Get away from the window!" Audrey heard Sam yell.

Audrey pulled herself to the other chair. Sam took a breath and broke in the window so she could open the door.

"Come on!" She yelled.

Audrey slid out and Sam tucked her under her arm, trying to protect her from the flames. They ran for the diner. Sam looked over her shoulder, and then looked back. The door opened and Sam shoved Audrey inside. The car exploded, flame shouting foreword. The force of it sent Sam flying through the door. She crashed to the floor, and the door was slammed shut.

Michael kneeled next to her and pulled her up into his arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again." He hissed.

"Don't plan on it." She choked out, coughing.

Michael forced a smile.

Charlie suddenly screamed. They looked over to see the child from outside, a butcher knife in his little hands. "It's okay, I just want to play with the baby."

He slashed at her and she fell back. Sam leaped to her feet, and ran foreword. The child spun unexpectedly and stabbed Sam. She screamed in pain, and hit the child away, ripping the knife from her leg. The child landed on his feet, and grabbed another knife, charging Charlie.

She raised a tray and the child slashed at her. Sam slid to the ground. The knife hit the tray but the kids hands kept going. He stared down at them as the knife clattered to the ground. Charlie looked over the top of the tray. The child stared at his bloody hands and Charlie kicked him.

Michael leaped over the counter, kneeling protectively in front of Charlie, gun aimed.

"Are you hurt?"

"Where is he? Where is he?" Charlie whispered.

The lights went out, and Michael stood. "Sam!"

"I'm here!" She called.

Michael started to walk foreword.

"Don't! Michael, your promise."

He stopped, cursing under his breath. Michael jumped over the counter, looking for the child. Flashlights followed bloody prints up the wall and across the ceiling. Then abruptly stopped.

"What the fuck?"

Sam stood there, blood flowing down her leg, looking for the child. "Where the fuck is it?"

Something suddenly landed on her back. Sam screamed, trying to throw the child off. Michael grabbed it and flung it off. Jeep fired.

Charlie suddenly gasped, leaning against the counter. "It's coming." She choked out.

Michael took her into the back room, waving Sam to follow.

"Audrey, get some blankets, a bucket of water, and a pair of scissors." Sam ordered. "Could this night get any worse right now?"

Sam kneeled between Charlie's legs, Michael behind her, holding her hands as she screamed in pain.

"Just do exactly as I tell you." Michael said.

"It's okay Charlie. It's okay hunny. Just push."

Charlie screamed.

A horn blared, shaking the diner.

"What the fuck was that?" Audrey hissed.

Michael looked around frantically. "He's coming. We need to hurry."

"This really isn't something we can hurry Michael." Sam snapped.

"Charlie I need you to push like you never pushed before. Push."

"Who is coming Michael?" Audrey asked.

"Push!"

Charlie's screams filled the diner. A few moments she cried out, sagging to the floor as Sam held her son in her arms.

"Charlie, you did it." She said. Sam stared down at the baby boy. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Michael look."

Michael could only stare in amazement. He put his hand on the hand of the child. "Go on now." He whispered.

Sam nodded and stood. "Come on Audrey."

"What about Charlie?"

"Just come on." Sam walked into the dining area, baby cradled in her arms. "Hey baby, pretty baby." She cooed.

The baby looked up at her, his eyes wide.

Sam couldn't help but smile. More than anything she wished this could be her child. She would gladly take him. It was hard to think that her whole life had changed because of this infant.

After a while, Michael came out. The horn blared again and Sam looked outside.

"He's coming isn't he?" She asked.

Michael nodded. "We have to leave."

"Who's coming?" Jeep asked as he and Bob appeared.

"The possessed can't touch him so He sent someone who can. Someone like me."

"That's the order you didn't obey. You were supposed to kill the baby."

Charlie looked to Michael as she came out of the back room.

"What is he talking about?"

"We have to leave."

"Tell me."

"We have to go now."

"Fucking tell me!" Charlie screamed.

Michael sighed. "The child? The child was never meant to be born."

Charlie gasped.

"But the future has been unwritten. The child lives,"

Charlie shook her head and turned to Sam. "Sam, give me my baby."

Sam stepped forward but was intercepted by Sandra. She leaped up from her chair and snatched the baby. She stood in front of the door.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"You heard what he said, they just want the baby. Come on Audrey."

"Give me my baby!"

"Why! You didn't even want him in the first place." Audrey said. "All's they want is the baby."

Sam stood chest to chest with Michael, both of them holding out guns.

"Mom, don't,"

"It's one baby! Just one baby,"

Light glowed outside, growing brighter as the horn blew again. The door was suddenly ripped away and Sandra gasped. Michael fired, hitting her in the chest.

Charlie and Audrey screamed as the baby fell towards the floor. Sam fired again and hit Sandra in the head. Jeep leaped down and snatched the baby before he hit the floor. A large form suddenly appeared in the door way.

"Oh shit!" Audrey cried.

Large metallic looking wings spread from his back and he held a large hammer. He glared down at Jeep and swung.

"NO!"

Jeep rolled just in time, and got to his feet, passing the child to Charlie.

"Michael your promise!" Sam yelled.

"Sam no!"

"Damn it get them out of here!" She yelled over the gun fire.

Bob fired at Gabriel, but it reflected of his mighty wings.

"GO!" She screamed.

Michael pushed them out towards the door.

Gabriel's wings slashed at bob, and his gun fell to the ground. Gabriel hit him and he flew over the counter. He stepped toward the door where the others had disappeared, but Sam blocked his path.

"No Gabriel."

His eyes locked on her. "Samantha. God favors you child, yet you turn against him?"

"No. No what I do is right. God told us to protect the innocent. That child is innocent."

"That child is meant to die."

"Not if I can help it." Sam snapped.

Gabriel swung at her and she leaped over it, landing a drop kick on his arm, causing the weapon to fall. Gabriel snarled and threw a punch at her. She ducked and hit him in the gut. It didn't even bother him. He grabbed her by the throat. Sam gasped as she was lifted off the ground.

"You fight a war that is not yours. You have faith when there is none left. Why do you still fight?"

"Maybe, because I have something, worth fighting for." She choked out. She spit at Gabriel and his grip tightened.

Michael came in, just in time to watch as Gabriel threw her body into the wall. She hit the glass case, and fell to the floor.

"SAM!" Michael started towards her, but stopped. If he went to Sam, Gabriel would go after Charlie.

Michael knew this was the choice Sam had once spoken about. He couldn't let her get hurt, yet he couldn't let him get Charlie. Michael stared at Gabriel, whose wings tucked against his back. They faced each other, circling enough that Michael could get to Sam. Not taking his eyes off Gabriel he knelt next to Sam.

He shook her and she groaned in pain. Sam slowly sat up, blood flowing from her mouth and from a cut on her forehead. Her curls had fallen loose and now cascade in red waves down her back. Her eyes landed on Gabriel, and fear took her. Michael squeezed her hand.

"Go with the others." Michael said.

"No. I won't leave you."

"Don't argue with me Sam. Just go."

"No. You promised. I will not leave you."

"Go now Sam." Michael shoved her a little and she stumbled, hitting the counter.

Michael glared at Gabriel.

"Your wings, they would have helped you now." Gabriel said his voice deep. His eyes shifted to Sam. "It is such a shame you both shall die."

"You will not touch her."

Gabriel looked back to Michael, who again shoved Sam. "Go, they'll leave without you."

"I don't care! I am not leaving you."

Michael looked to her then, his eyes sad. "You will protect them. I love you." He kissed her fiercely and shoved her all the way through the door.

Sam let out a sob and ran to the cruiser as the others got there.

"Where's Michael?" Audrey asked her voice frantic.

"Just go. Now." Sam ordered. She watched the diner with pained eyes. She knew this was the last time she would see Michael alive.

"Almighty, I beg of you to spare him. He has done wrongs but none were against you. I beg of you to spare your son. He means everything to me. If it be your will, take my life in his stead. I would die for him. I beg of you to hear me oh lord." She bowed her head and crossed herself. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit amen."

Jeep watched her with sad eyes, and they continued on.


	6. An Angels gift

_**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of this story, but it will continue in this thread, but in two halves. I hope you all like it. I will post again soon. Let me know what you think.-Maggie56**_

_~He needed light in the dark, and she was his light~_

"Look we're here." Audrey said, and pointed to the sign that read Red Rock National Park.

"Oh my gosh, Jeep, your arm." Charlie said.

Jeep looked down as tattoos scrawled themselves across his arm. Sam let out a choked sob. She knew what it meant, and now, she felt alone. Michael was dead, and there was no bringing him back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at the sky.

The car lurched as something slammed into them. Jeep fired at the ceiling and then glass came flying inwards. Sam and Audrey screamed. Sam turned to see Gabriel. Rage spread through her like a fire. She pulled her gun, and fired. She missed Gabriel, as he swung at them wildly. He hit Sam and her world tumbled into darkness.

"Sam?" A voice called. "Sam are you okay?"

"Ugh. Jeep?"

"Yeah." He said, and then groaned.

Sam pushed herself up to her hands and knees, crying in pain. She was on the ceiling of the car, covered in glass. A long shard stuck out of her hand, but she ignored at it.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Perfect." She heard a crash and saw him lying across the ceiling now. He groaned and sat up.

Charlie appeared. "You guys okay?"

"Not really." Sam replied.

"The baby?"

"Alive." Charlie said.

"Where's Audrey?" Sam asked.

Charlie shook her head, her eyes pained. "She didn't make it."

Charlie helped Jeep out and they both pulled Samantha out. She pulled the shard from her hand, and wrapped it with a piece of her shirt.

"Come on. That didn't kill Gabriel. He'll be back soon."

They climbed, hard and fast. Sam and Charlie passed her son back and forth so they could all get up safely. Sam got up first, and Jeep passed her the baby, than helped Charlie. Sam looked up, her face twisting with fear.

"Jeep look out!" She screamed.

Jeep looked up just as Gabriel crashed into him. Jeep went flying back, his head connecting with a rock, knocking him out.

"No!" Charlie screamed, now clutching her son.

"Run!" Sam yelled. "Charlie run!"

Sam put herself between Charlie, now on the edge of a cliff, and Gabriel.

"You killed him. How could you? Michael was your brother!"

"I did what I had to full fill his orders."

"Tell me Gabriel, are you really one to give your father what he asks for or what he needs?"

Gabriel snarled and lunged at her, but Jeep leaped on his back. The two tumbled over the cliff, Charlie screaming.

"Saty here." Sam said, drawing the angelic blade she had taken from Michael.

She slid down the rocks, watching as Gabriel flung Jeep off his back and to the ground.

"Why do you fight when ther is no hope left?" He asked, glaring at Jeep.

"Fuck you." Jeep snapped.

Gabriel rasied his blade. Sam yelled in fury and flung herself at him. The force of ehr body hitting his sent him stumbiling bacwards, but he soon regained his balance.

"This is not your fight, small mortal."

"It is if i want it to be." Sam snarled. She stabbed her blade towards Gabriel and missed. He slashed her arm, and she cried out. Sam yelled again and swung at him, hitting his arm. She umped over hsi next swing, and ducked over the other. She hit him again, but he caught her leg.

He quickly overtook her and before she knew what was happening, he rammed the blade deep into her body.

Sam gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Gabriel let her fall to the ground, and picked up the blade that had slipped from her numb fingers.

"Sam NO!" Jeep cried.

She looked to Jeep, and fell to her knees, than her side. Blood soaked her shirt. The blade stuck out of her just below her chest.

Gabriel turned to Jeep and again raised the blade. A bright flash appeared and Michael landed on the ground, black wings extending from his back. Sam watched with weak eyes. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"This is not possible. You disapated."

"You gave him what he asked for, I gave him what he needed." Michael said, extending his wings.

Gabriel growled in fury and lunged foreword. Michael raised his blade. In the next second Gabriel was behind Michael, groaning in pain and falling to his knees. Michael's sword glowed with blood. His eyes landed on Sam's motionless body, and a tear slid down his cheek.

Michael turned to Gabriel and held the tip of his sword to Gabriel's throat.

"Do it." Gabriel said.

Michael could only stare.

"DO IT!"

"No." Michael said, and turned away.

"I would not have shown you such mercy."

"That is why you failed him." Michael said quietly, his eyes on Sam.

He could hear as Gabriel stood, and took off into the air.

Michael's sowrd slipped from his fingers and clattered to the rocky ground. He ran to Sam and kneeld beside her. He couldn't hear her heart.

"Sam? Sam, wake up. Please," He gently cradeled her in his arms. "Please, baby, wake up." He pulled the knife from her chest, a sob raking his body. Jeep could only stare.

"Give me the power to save her. Please, i beg you. No one has loved you more than her. There is no one who has showed more faith than her."

a soft light began to glow, shooting down to envelope Michael and Sam. Michael looked upwards. He sat as if listening to something. He looked down to Sam, and closed his eyes, one hand hovering over her heart. The glow above him began to fade, but now a glow appeared in his hand, glowing brightly.

Jeep stared in amazment.

The glowing became brighter still, flowing from Michael's hand. Jeep watched as Sam's chest wound closed and the blood dissapered. The cut on her leg and and cuts on her arm healed over. The cuts on her face healed over, turning to scars that trailed down her arms. Michael gasped and the glow stopped. He opened his eyes and stared down at Sam.

"Samantha, baby, it's time to wake up." Michael said, brushing the hair from her face. "You have to wake up baby. And i promise i wont ever leave you again. I swear it Sam. I love you, so much. Please, wake up."

Sam shifted in his arms, and opened her eyes.

"Michael?"

"I'm here."

"You died."

"So did you."

She looked confused. Michael helped her to ehr feet. "Do you mean it? you wont leave again?"

"I promise."

Sam searched his face, than threw her arms around him. Michael chuckled softly and wound his arms around her.

She pulled away and looked to Jeep. "You okay?" She asked.

"Better now that i know you are." He said, a smile playing at teh edge of his lips.

Sam looked up to Charlie, who was watchign the scene. She smiled and waved, than looked back to Michael.

"Why do i feel different?" She asked.

"You have been given the blessings of an Angel. It may have different affects. But it is that of an angels, minus the wings."

"It feels, beautiful."

Micahel smield and his eyes moved to Jeep. "You are the protecter Jeep you always have been."

"Will we ever see you guys again?"

"Have faith." He said simply, and wrapped hsi arms tightly around Sam, his great wings extending outwards. With a powerful flap they were airborn, and were soon lost in the distance.

Sam knew from this moment on, their lives had been changed.

Michael, arch angel, and Samantha, given the blessings and powers of angel she did not yet understand. Their journey wouldnt end with Charlie and her son. They were jsut the beggining.

Sam stayed wrapped in Michaels arms, the rising sun glowing around them. Today was a new day. Today, everything would change.


	7. Their story continued

**Hey guys, so here is the continuum of Michael and Sam's story. I hope you all like it! Please R&R**

It had been one week. Just one week since Samantha, and Michael, right hand of God, had left Charlie and Jeep.

Samantha sighed. She was alive, and it felt great. Just the week before she had taken on the left hand of God. Gabriel. The obedient son. He had killed her but God had given Michael the power to heal her, and bring her back. Also, he had given her the gifts of an Angel, minus the wings. Sam still didn't know the full power of that gift. But she would learn soon enough.

Sam cocked her head to the side, listening to the sound of Michael's powerful wings as he landed behind her. His wings fluttered once, than settled against his back. Michael, partly as punishment for his defiance against God, had been banished to Earth, but was allowed to keep his wings.

He had traded his armor for regular clothes. A tight black shirt with slits for his wings, and denim jeans. A gun had been shoved in the back of his jeans, and an Angelic knife in his boot. Sam looked over the horizon, her eyes scanning the desert.

"Did you see anything?"

"No. So far as I could find, no one is out there." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him with a sigh.

Her red curls, loose from their usual braid, blew in the light wind.

"Well, we need to find someplace to sleep. At least for a while. I would give anything for a clean pair of clothes."

Michael smiled and looked at her. She still wore the same green tube top, now slashed, and stained with dried blood. Her black skinny jeans weren't in any better condition.

"We'll find something soon enough. Trust me."

Sam turned in his arms and looked up at him, her green eyes bright. "Michael,"

"No. Don't start it again."

"You know you can't carry me all the time." She said, hands now on her hips.

Michael sighed. "Yes, I guess your right about that. But I don't see any cars."

"Maybe it's time we head for Red Rock?"

"No. We are not to interfere with Charlie and Jeep."

"They probably already left by now. There is nothing there. I can feel it."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You're about to feel my fist." He mumbled.

"I heard that. We really need to work on your anger issues."

"How can someone so small, be so utterly annoying?"

"Annoying am I? Hmph. Show's how much you love me."

She turned to walk away but Michael grabbed her hand and spun her back into him with a smile. He kissed her and pulled away.

"I will always love you."

Sam smiled. "Yeah I know." She turned away and began to walk down the cliff side. "Look. Red rock is just there. We could get food and water, clothes. A shower."

"The shower is awfully tempting." Michael said, searching the desert.

"It should be. You reek."

Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled, and leaped into the air. He flew above her as she walked below him, climbing rocks, and conquering the terrain.

It was many hours before they reached Red Rock National Park. By now Sam was tired.

Michael landed beside her and pulled his wings tightly against his back before pulling on a leather jacket. "Come on. I don't like the looks of this place."

"Neither do I. Something doesn't feel right."

Michael walked to the nearest vehicle and opened the door. "It's got keys." He snatched them and shoved them into his pocket. "Now all we need is the artillery, and the food. Check the store, see if there's anything good left. Scream if you need me."

"Where are you going?"

"Weapons. The possessed are still many in number."

Sam nodded a hand on her own gun, which only had about three bullets left. She walked a few feet to the market and went inside. It was dark inside, but she could see fairly well. She grabbed a basket to carry the stuff in, grabbing boxed and caned things that hadn't been already taken. Every once in a while she looked over her shoulder, feeling like she was being watched. She walked to the very back and saw most of the refrigerated stuff had spoiled, except the soda's and of course water. She grabbed a bunch of water and a few sodas.

She walked around still looking, picking up miscellaneous things, not really looking at what it was, just that it was still good. The feeling that someone was watching her grew stronger as she walked towards the front of the store. She set her basket on one of the shelves and looked around, pulling her gun out. She looked around the corner and heard a rustle behind her. Sam spun quickly. A creature stood at the other end of the store. It screamed that ungodly scream and ran at her. Sam fired and the creature fell.

Moving quickly Sam grabbed her basket and ran outside, watching the store. She slammed into something and screamed.

"Geez Sam it's me!" Michael said. "You okay it thought I heard gun fire."

"Yeah, there was a, but I, can we go?"

Michael nodded quickly. He gave her the keys and took the basket. He stashed it in the back of the truck that luckily had a cover over the bed of it.

Samantha drove for a long while. Day turned to night, and she pulled over so they could switch.

"I threw some blankets into the back." He said, motioning towards the bed of the truck. She was glad it had a cover.

"Will you come sleep with me?" She asked.

Michael smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Not right now. Go sleep."

She sighed and walked to the back of the truck, opening the back, crawling in, and closing it again. She curled up among the blankets, careful to push the basket of food to the side. She pulled one blanket over her and closed her eyes.

"Sammy." A voice whispered. "Sam wake up."

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Almost two."

"Would you like me to drive?"

"No. Not right now. I pulled over, and thought I would come lay with you."

Sam smiled and curled against him, her head on his chest. "Michael, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. I just, feel like we should go this way."

Sam nodded and pushed herself up so she could look down at him. "Michael, do you think that, it will get better?"

"I know it will." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you."

"Michael, there is going to be a day when you go home, and you won't be able to protect me."

He sighed. "Well, until then, I am going to love you with every beat of my heart."

Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Michael gladly welcomed the kiss. His hand slid up to tangle in her curls, and he pulled her closer. Michael rolled so she was beneath him, their bodys touching. The kiss became steadily hotter.

"Michael, I need you." Sam gasped his lips at her throat.

Michael looked to her, and she nodded. He smiled and kissed her again, his hands reaching under her shirt.

Sam traced his tattoos lightly with her fingers. "Michael, were you serious about marrying me?"

"Of course I was." He said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sam."

She pushed herself up to look at him. "Michael, I meant what I said. He will call you home one day, and you won't be able to be with me anymore."

"I already am home Sam."

"Michael, no you're not. You are an angel. I am a mortal human. There is nothing to change that."

Michael sighed in frustration. "Damn it Sam, when are you going to realize that I love you? I am not going anywhere without you."

Anger crossed Sam's face. "Yeah because that worked out so well. You died!"

"I had to fight Gabriel. He would have killed Charlie."

"Yeah I know that Michael, but you promised me something than broke that promise."

"Sam I had too! When are you going to see that?"

"No, when are you going to see that whether you want to or not, he will bring you home. And then I will be alone. As always."

She jerked away from him, and pulled on her pants, grabbing her shirt as she slid out of the truck. She yanked on her boots and walked.

"And where do you think you are going?" Michael asked, wearing only his jeans, his wing beating to catch up with her. He landed and walked beside her.

"Away from you. Then maybe it won't hurt so badly when you do leave."

Michael stopped for a moment, stunned. He ran to catch up and grabbed Sam's arm, bringing her to a stop. "Sam, I don't care what he decides. I would give up my wings again just to be with you."

Sam let out a broken sob, tears running down her face. "But I don't want you to! That's my point Michael! I don't want you to give up your wings, or die for me. I want you to be where you're happy, and where you belong."

Michael stroked her cheek. "Samantha, I am happy with you. I belong _with you_."

Sam bowed her head in defeat, and Michael pulled her against his chest. "I would rather face death again, than leave you." He whispered into her ear.

"But Michael, I don't want you to die for me. I don't want anyone to die for me."

"Sam, can you, just for now, be content with the idea of being with me forever?"

She sighed and nodded. "Alright. But you have to promise me, that no matter what happens, you will put your life ahead of mine."

"Sam, I can't do that. I was meant to protect you."

"No, you were meant to protect everyone Michael. Please, just promise me, if I get hurt or die, you won't interfere. It is what he wants, so let it be."

Michael sighed and slowly nodded. "Just, love me for now?"

"Love you for always." She whispered.

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around her, than his wings, locking them in a tight embrace. She laughed and brushed her hand of hi black feathers. They were unlike Gabriel's sharp mechanical ones. They were soft, and warm, and beautiful. Michael smiled, shivering under her touch. Sam smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his wound tighter around her waist, his wings extending outwards.

Michael bent his knees and pushed off the ground harder, his wings flapping and lifting them into the air. Sam laughed. "I've got you." Michael said, reading her mind. Slowly she unwound her arms from him.

"Wow." She laughed. She leaned back slightly in his arms as he continued to lift them into the sky.

Michael chuckled. She should be this happy every day. Sam laughed as the wind blew her hair. She put her arms out, leaning out further as Michael held her tightly.


	8. Surprise guest

**Next chapter! Woot! Please review, I would really like some feed back on how this is going. Hopefully, I can do this right, fingers are crossed! –maggie56**

Samantha drove so Michael could get some sleep. She watched the road, not liking driving in the dark. She could feel them out there. The possessed. They watched with cold black eyes. Sam shivered. She looked in the rearview mirror and could just make out Michael's sleeping form. He shifted in his sleep. Her eyes went back to the road, and searched the darkness.

Sam took a deep breath. Everything she ever believed had been changed within the past month or so. She believed God loved man, but had been shown otherwise. Maybe she had changed that now, maybe she had showed that man still had faith, but she knew somewhere in her heart, nothing had changed.

Sam didn't realize she was crying until the tears hit her hand. She pulled to the side of the road, barely able to see the road through a veil of tears. Sam let out a broken sob and put her head against the wheel, the tears flowing faster now. Michael was suddenly there, opening the door, and sliding her over, only to pull her onto his lap and hold her tightly.

He stoked her hair, his cheek resting against the top of her head as she cried against him. Michael didn't exactly get why, but he could guess. He gently rocked her back and forth.

"We'll make it through this Sam. I promise. You have shown him faith. This I know. He has seen it."

Sam only sobbed.

After a long while Sam fell asleep. Michael started driving again. The feeling of the possessed picked at him and he could only imagine how overwhelming it was for Sam. He barley understood the powers she had been given. They would show themselves soon enough. And then, Sam would be stronger than ever.

Michael looked up at the little sun light seeping between heavy clouds. He knew that the gift she had been given would possibly destroy her. Michael shook his head.

"I don't understand why her." He said.

He surprised to hear an answer, in Gabriel's voice. It carried as if on the wind, and only Michael heard it.

_"Because she will save them." _

"I didn't ask you." He growled.

_"Peace my brother. It is our fathers wish that i speak." _

"Why her than? Who will she save?"

_"Many in numbers. She has been given a great gift and if he so chooses, she shall earn her wings." _

Michael growled. "**No**. I will not let her die."

_"Calm brother. It is __**not**__ in that way. When she passed, she was given the gifts of the angels, and a chance to __**earn**__ wings, as so many others have." _

"But** why**?"

_"She is a faithful one. One that our father sees fit for his son." _

"I **am** meant to be with her then."

_"You are. But she must make the choice to keep her wings, or shed them." _

"Why would she have to choose?"

_"For the __**child **__growing in her womb, at this __**very **__moment."_ And his voice faded away, as Michael screeched the truck to a halt.

It wasn't possible. There was no way she could be pregnant. He couldn't, or could he. Michael shook his head and rested it on the steering wheel. This was crazy. At the same time, he felt overwhelming joy. She was having his child.

Sam woke her jaw hurting from resting on the car door. "Michael?"

"Hang on." He said from somewhere. She sat up and looked behind her. He was in the bed of the truck, looking through the food, grabbing some boxes and bringing them forward. "Look." He said.

She followed where he pointed. A hotel. She could see from here that some of the windows were broken in, but it looked sturdy.

"Do you think it is safe?"

Michael nodded. "I'll go see. if so that means a bed, _and _a shower."

Sam grinned. "That sounds wonderful."

"Alright. I'm going to go in. I will come out if it's clear, and you drive up with the truck. If I don't come out in five minutes, don't come get me."

"Yeah, you can say that but you know I will anyways."

Michael rolled his eyes, and jumped into the air. Sam watched him fly to the hotel, and landed outside the door. He walked in and she waited. A few minutes passed, and then she heard gunfire. Her body tensed and she waited another moment. More gun fire. Sam cursed under her breathe and climbed into the truck, starting it, and driving to the hotel. She locked the doors, keys in her pocket, and ran inside. She jerked a gun from her jeans pocket and slowed when she came to the corner. She peeked around and saw nothing. The gun shots rang out again, from somewhere up stairs. She looked around and found the stairs and ran up them. Sam looked through the door and then burst through.

Down at the end of the hall, standing sideways was Michael. He fired at either end of the hall.

"I told you not to come!" He said, shooting another possessed.

"Since when did I listen? Take right."

He nodded and turned, slowly backing up until they were back to back. Sam aimed and fired at the curtains, which fell, letting in the sun light. The possessed screamed and disintegrated.

Sam's jaw dropped. "I thought they just didn't like the light. Why do they go poof?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know." He killed the last one and turned to her. "I told you not to follow me."

"Michael you were in danger. I wasn't just going to stand down there and do nothing."

Michael rolled his eyes and took her hand. "Sam, what if something had happened?"

"And what if the sky falls down on us? Or this bulding crumbles down? Hm? You cant keep worrying about me."

"But i do worry about you sam!"

She jerked her hand away. "Well dont! I am sick of being treated like i am so god damn fragile."

Michael looked hurt, but didnt move away. "Sam, when are you going to realize that i love you?"

"If you love me, then you will learn to respect me Michael. I can fight just like you can, and I have always been treated as that fragile little child. Well i will not be that child any longer i refuse to." She turned to the nearest door, and pulled her pocket knife, slamming it into the key card holder, popping open the door. She turned, glaring at Michael before slamming the door.

Michael sighed. "Sam, please,"

"Go away," She said, her voice cracking with tears michael knew were falling.

"Baby please, just listen to me,"

It was almost two weeks before she actually spoke to him. He had gotten angry with her continually ignoring him, stuck in that hotel room.

Michael appeared in her room, materialized out of no where.

"What are you, how did you,"

"Never mind how Sam, You cant keep doing this damn it. I did not bring you back to have you stuck in a hotel room for two weeks with out speaking to me."

"So waht? You brought me back so i could stand on the sidelines and watch you get hurt? No."

"Damn it Sam you cant do this. Not in you condition." He immediatly bit his lips, cursing that he had said that.

"What condition? What are yout alking about Michael? I am perfectly fine."

Michael sighed and looked down, running a hand through his sandy hair. "Your pregnant."

"What?" She said laughing. "Michael, thats ridiculous, how would you even know that."

Michael simply pointed upwards, and Sam swallowed her laughter. Her face fell and she shook her head.

"No, he's wrong, their wrong, i cant be."

Michael looked to her, his hand falling to his sidde. "He is never wrong Samantha. Your pregnant."

She stood, crying out "No!" She treid to walk foreward and stumbled, falling to her knees. Michael immediatly moved towards her but she flinched back. "Dont." She whispered. "Just, go away."

Michael left. Another week passed before she spoke again. She walked to Michael's room and leaned agaisnt the door way. She had a pregnancy test in her hand, and tears had dried on her face.

The test fell from her fingers and Michael could see it was positive.

"Listen, when i, freaked out when you told me," she shook her head. "It was because I had already been pregnant. When i was seventeen i became pregnant. I was five months along, when, I lost the child. The first thing that ran through my mind when you said i was, was that it was going to be another heart break."

Michael stood. "Sammy, love, he means for this child to live. What happened before was simply accident. This child that grows inside you, at this very moment, will live. Will grow and be born. And both it's parents will love it unconditionally."

Tears had spilled down her cheeks, and now she smiled lightly. "I'm really going to be a mom?"

Michael nodded.

"Michael, we're having a baby."she said quietly.

Michael smiled and walked to her.

"We're having a baby." He picked her up and spun her and she laughed. She wrapped her legs around him and brought her lips to his. He pulled away and placed his forehead agaisnt his. "I'm having your baby."

The moved out the next day, driving for what seemed like years instead of only days.

"MIchael, what are we going to do anyways? We cant keep running."

"I know, i know. I just, i want to find, people, some place where its going to be safe. Somewhere we can actually raise a child."

Samantha smiled and ran her hand over her belly. It was no wonder her stomach had been feeling so uneasy. A few hours passed and Michael had to pull over as Sam began to be sick.

"Ugh," She groaned, wiping her mouth. "How come i didnt have symptoms until _after_ you told me i was pregnant?"

Michael chuckled and released his hold on her braid. "Hey, dont blame this on me." He said, raising his hands in defense.

Sam rolled her eyes and snated a water bottle from the front seat to rinse out her mouth. Michael rubbed her back soothingly. He sighed and looked up at the stars. Sam watched him with sad eyes. She knew he was hiding something, but she couldnt understand what.

"Michael, tell me whats wrong." She said.

"Nothing Sam." He said, shaking his head.

Samantha leaned towards him and took his chin in her hand. "PLease, tell me. No more secrets, remember?"

"It's not that i don't want to tell you Sam, it's that I can't."

She nodded softly. "I understand. You are still a soilder in his army. You must obey orders."

Michael nodded, knowing taat i was only partially a lie.

Samantha sighed. "I will be happy when you no longer have to follow his orders. For how much his love is needed by us both, i don't want him interfering in our lives."

Michael nodded and kissed th etop of her head. "I know. Why don't you just, go lay down. You need to get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Angel, remember?"

Sam smiled and kissed him before walking to the back. Sam climbed in and just lay there. She slowly closed her eyes and thought about tomorrow.


	9. Dying Hope

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, writers block. Anyways, its short, but it works. R&R please!**

Samantha woke alone. She sat up, the truck was parked, and Michael was no where in sight. She looked around, fear creeping up her body. Sam slid to the door and pushed it open, getting out of the truck.

"Michael?" She called. Her voice echoed over the empty desert. "Michael!"

She heard a noise, someone humming, and turned. She could see something on the ground up the empty road. She walked towards it, her body shaking.

"Michael?" She whispered.

Samantha continued foreword, and could see the thing on the ground was wings. They were angel wings, a beautiful snowy white. She gagged, backing away. The wings were soaked with blood.

There was a humming sound from behind her. Sam spun. Standing with her back to Sam was a woman. She hummed, rocking back and fourth, holding something in her arms.

"Hello?"

"It's okay baby. Your new mommy is here." The woman slowly turned, making Sam scream. The woman's face was distorted. It looked melted in some places, bone showing through, and was covered in boils. Blood soaked her arms, hands and face. Something was bundled in her arms in a bloody blanket. "Poor Sam. Michael couldn't save her. Michael's gone. She gave up her beautiful wings for baby. Baby is all alone."

Samantha gasped as a sudden pain ripped across her stomach. She looked down to see blood soaking her shirt, and a large gash across her stomach. She gasped and fell to her knees. Blood pooled around her.

"Poor baby. Poor baby all alone."

Samantha woke with a scream, her body shaking. Tears tumbled down her face as she gasped for air. "Michael!"

He was suddenly there, opening the door and running to her. "Sam its okay, it was just a dream. It was only a dream."

"No!" She screamed. "She took my baby, she took her."

"Sam, angel, it's alright. Your baby is still here. I'm still here."

Samantha curled into Michael's arms, wrapping her own arms around her swollen belly. "She took Morgan. And you were dead, oh Michael, it was awful, there was so much blood,"

"I'm here Sam, its okay."

Over five months had passed since they left the old hotel behind. Five months of driving through each and every town, looking for a sign of life, and finding none. Sam's belly had progressively grown over the weeks. They had decided on the name Morgan. Samantha believed they were going to have a girl, but Michael wanted a boy.

"Feeling better?" Michael asked a while later.

"There were wings. White wings." Sam said.

"White? Unusual color for angel wings."

"That's how I always pictured them." She said simply. "The woman said something. It's been tugging at my mind. She said, I gave up my wings for my baby." She sat up and looked at Michael. "It's what you have been hiding from me isn't it."

Michael sighed, and softly nodded. "Yes. Gabriel told me that in the end, you would have to make a choice. Earn your wings and a place in heaven, favored by god, staying at my side. Or, you would give them up, for a life here on earth, with our child."

Sam put her head in her hands. She didn't know if she could make such a choice. Samantha sat up and looked to Michael.

"We have to keep moving." She said softly.

Michael looked as if he might say something, but instead shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go then."

Sam sat up front, staring out the window as they left yet another town. No sign of life. No sign of hope. The world was dead.


	10. Shadows

**Hey sorry this took so long, have been having computer problems! Please R&R!**

Another two months had passed. They reached yet another city, and waited on the outskirts.

Michael looked to Samantha. "Should we stop, or keep going?"

"Theres no point in stopping." She said, staring out the window.

Michael sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Baby, there could be people,"

"No theres not. There is no one left Michael." She looked to him. "Not even a sign of Charlie and Jeep."

"I know, but Sam,"

"Please, just don't make me do this again MIchael."

He nodded with a sigh. "Alright." He started the truck back up and they drove through.

Samantha stared out the window at the buildings, feeling a longing in her heart. As they neared the other edge of the city, Sam saw a shadow.

"Michael stop!"

He hit the brake, and Sam jumped out of the truck.

"Sam wait!" He yelled and ran after her.

She ran around the building where she had seen the shadow go, and chased it around the corner. "Hello!" She called. "Please! Wait!"

Michael ran to catch up with her, his wings tucked tight against his back, hidden under his jacket. "Sammy, wait,"

The shadow stopped around the next corner, and waited. Sam slowed and approached them slowly.

"Please," She said. "We haven't seen anyone else living in almost a year. We wont harm you."

Slowly, the shadow came around and revealed a girl. She appeared no older then nineteen or so. She had short black hair, and bright eyes.

"Your not, possessed?"

"No. Please, my name is Sam. And this is MIchael. We've been looking for people for nearly a year now."

The girl looked between them. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"It's just us."

"There is more people, alive, right?" Sam asked.

The girl slowly nodded. "Yeah. Theres about twenty of us. Hold up living in the cellar of a store."

Sam looked to Michael. "We should see them."

"I don't know, i have a bad feeling about this Sam."

"Michael, they could have supplies, provisions."

He sighed. "Alright. " he looked to the girl. "Can you take us to whoever is in charge?"

The girl nodded. "Follow me. Quickly."

Sam and Michael followed the girl down the street and into another alley. She led them to a building and knocked on the door twice, paused then knocked twice again. The door slowly slid open to reveal a man. He looked the two over.

"Come in."

They walked into a large room and were suddenly surrounded by guns. sam looked around. A man stepped out. He had dark hair and even darker eyes.

"Where did you come from?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"We've been driving for nearly a year." Sam said. "We came from the mojhave desert. We haven't found any survivors until now."

"You got weapons?"

"A few, we pick up what we can."

The leader looked to the girl. "What they seem like?"

"Strangers really. I don't think they're dangerous."

The leader looked back to Sam. "Is it just you two?"

Sam nodded.

A woman stepped foreword. "Gerald, put them guns down. That woman is pregnant."

Gerald looked to Sam and stepped closer. Michael put a hand on her arm but she shoved it off.

"That true? You pregnant girl?"

"Yes. Nearly nine months now."

Gerald grunted and stepped away. "Alright boys, put your guns down. No infected could be pregnant."

Sam looked to Michael, who relaxed a little. The woman stepped foreword with a smile.

"You two come right this way. We'll get you cleaned up and then find some food for you." The woman led them down a hall. "Your quiet the miracle aren't you sweetheart. Your baby is goon be the first bron since the beginning of this apocalypse. Figured what your gona name it?"

"Morgan. Works for a boy or a girl."

"Morgan, thats a perfect name. You know, i always wanted a hailey myself, but bless me i had no child to call my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am."

"Don't you worry self bout it sweetheart. Its all part of gods plan. Miracle we lived this long. We managed to survive down in this basement. Had some people from neighboring citys come through. Some we kept here with us, while others took off. Some, wanted to take our things, our hard earned work. But we stopped them we did. We've lost ten people since the apocalypse first began, we have. But thats not such a lose. Now theres, oh i think about twenty of us here left. We try to find more people, but looks like we all thats left."

"By any chance, did a woman and a man with a baby come through here at all? The man had funny tattoos on his arm, and the woman was a blonde."

"No i cant say i seen them missy, but we think a lot of people go through without knowing we are here. They friends of yours?"

"Mhm."

The lady stopped and opened a door. "Well heres a room for you two. Got a shower, and we still got runnin water, not hot all the time, but its nice enough." The lady turned to her and Sam held back a gasp. She had a vision of the woman with blisters, and half her face was melted. Sam jumped back. It was the woman from her dream. She looked concerned and the disgusting face dissapered. "You all right missy?"

"Yeah, just, baby kicked."

"Oh well, aint that nice. Well, we will check on yawl later, got some other people need be checked on."

"Thank you." Sam walked into the room and Michael closed the door behind him.

"What was ll that about?"

"Michael, i think she's the woman from my dream."

"What are you taking about?"

"The one who took morgan from me, michael, i think she's going to hurt the baby!"

"Hey," He took her gently by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Sam i promise. I wont let anyone take our baby. okay?"

Sam nodded softly. "Okay."

Michael pulled her against him, and held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The woman walked down the hall, her eyes dark. She would get the child for herself if it was the last thing she'd do.


	11. Bloody Wings

Michael woke and gently pulled from Samantha. He left the room and walked down the hall, looking around. He walked into a wide room, the door open. He looked inside. There was a silver medical table, with surgical knives and such on a smaller movable table. He stepped inside, and looked around. What would they need a room like this for? On the opposite wall was chains hooked into the wall. Michael cringed. What kind of place was this. He shook his head. He had to get sam out, now. He turned to leave but Gerald blocked the door way.

"Out for a walk, friend?"

Michael lunged foreword, but Gerald was fast, tackling him to the ground. Four more men came pouring through the doorway, all of them leaping on Michael and pinning him to the wall. The chains were hooked to his wrists. His wings ripped through his jacket, and he lunged foreword.

"wow! What the devil! Pin the demon to the wall!" Gerald yelled.

They pinned him, two men on each wing. Michael yelled in anger, trying to shove them off. Gerald stepped foreword and punched him.

"Man, this is jus' the beginning."

Sam woke alone. She stretched her hand out to touch michael, only to find a cold bed. She sat up.

"Michael?" She called, but got no answer.

Sam saw that the door was open and stood, walking to it. She looked down the hall.

"Michael?"

The woman appeared, Mary, was her name. She stepped foreword with a smile.

"You looking for your husband dear?"

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"Of course sweetheart, he's right this way." Mary led her down the hall, and to a room.

She pushed open the door, letting Sam go in first. Sam cried out and tried to go back out but the woman blocked her path. Michael was chained to the wall, his head limp. His wings were splayed out above him, nailed to the wall. Blood dripped from them, and from multiple spots on his body.

"No!" Sam screamed, and tried to get away.

Two men appeared and grabbed each of her arms. She screamed, calling Michael's name. A cloth was pressed over her mouth, and nose. She tried not to breath, but the smell overwhelmed her, and she saw darkness.

Sam woke on the silver table, her arms tied down on either side of her. Her legs were free though. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She looked over, and could see michael, still chained to the wall. Tears sprang to her eyes and she called his name. Michael groaned, and his head lifted. Sam held back tears as she looked at his face.

"Michael,"

"sam?" He tried to pull his arms and wings free but couldn't. He yelled in anger, trying to move. The blood had stopped flowing, and looked as if it had healed. "Damn it!"

"Michael, stop, you'll only hurt yourself more."

Michael looked to her and his face fell. His body sagged in defeat. "I'm sorry, Sam, i should have listened to you."

"It's not your fault." She whispered.

Mary and Gerald came in. Mary walked to Sam, a dark smile on her face.

"Hello sweetheart. How are we feeling today?"

"Please, let us go,"

"I am afraid i cant do that until i get my baby."

"No, please,"

"Don't worry hunny, it shouldn't be much to longer, i already broke your water."

"What? No, my baby,"

"My baby will be fine. Don't you worry hunny. So nice of you to be concerned."

"no, wait, please!" Sam screamed as they left.

She sagged back onto the table with a broken sob. "God please!" She screamed, and it broke off in a sob.

Three hours later, Sam gave birth to her baby. Mary smiled at the infant as she lifted it into her arms. Tears ran down Michael's face.

"Please, give me my baby."

"Sweet little baby," mary cooed. "Mommy couldn't have you." She hummed as she stroked the baby's face.

"please! Please, give me my baby!" Sam screamed.

"My little Hailey." Mary cooed.

Sam inhaled. So she had a daughter. Sam sobbed, trying to pull free.

"Gerald, take care of her. Leave the demon to die there."

Gerald stepped up to Sam and she screamed. He raised a knife, and slit Sam's throat.

"NO!" Michael yelled. He fought against the chains, letting them dig into his skin. "NO!"

Sam choked, blood spewing from her throat, and covering the table. Mary walked out of the room, and Gerald followed. Sam rolled her head, and her eyes began to fade. Blood spilled from her mouth, her eyes closed.

"NO! GOD NO!" Michael struggled against the chains, sobbing as he tried to break them. His wings rustled uselessly, still nailed to the wall. Michael knew he wouldn't die. Angel's couldn't die by any mortal weapon. By age or by dehydration. Michael let his body sag against the wall as he starred at Sam's lifeless body. It was over. All of it. Sam was dead, and they had taken Morgan. Michael wished he could die too.

"Just kill me now." He said. "Strike me down. Kill me!"

Michael could hear Mary hum, and slowly, he closed his eyes.


	12. The End

**The very last chapter ladies and gentleman! Thank you to all the kind reviews! Sorry it took so long, i guess i dint want to say goodbye! Much love-Maggie56** Samantha was dead, and Michael was alive. He had his eyes closed, praying for god to kill him. He could hear Mary, the women who had stolen his infant daughter, humming to the child. Michael let the tears roll down his face. There was suddenly a soft hum in the air. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. The hum seemed to get louder, and the air around Sam began to glow. The hum grew louder still and the glow became a light. The light became whiter and whiter, growing, building around sam. It soon grew so bright that Michael could no longer see Sam, and had to look away. The humming sound became louder, and louder, becoming a high pitched whine. The light grew brighter and larger still, and Michael managed to shield his eyes with his hand. The humming sound abruptly stopped and the light vanished. Michael looked over to Sam. The blood was gone, and her throat, was healed. Sam opened her eyes. They seemed different then before. Brighter, yet darker at the same time. She yanked one wrist up and broke the chain, then the other, breaking that chain to. She sat up, and broke the chains off her wrist. Michael watched with wide eyes as she slid off the table and stood. He could see her clothes had changed. She now wore a green tube top, and black skinny jeans, like when she was first at the diner. Michael watched as tattoos appeared on her arms. Angel tattoos. "Sam?" She looked to michael, and her straight face melted. She ran to him, kneeling in front of him. "Oh Michael," "How?" He choked out. "You didn't tell me about, my powers, or," she broke off. "I saw him. And Gabriel. They were there, waiting for me. They, did something to me, and sent me back. I'm stronger now." She stood, and pulled the nails from his wings. She ripped off the chains and helped him stand. "No matter what you hear, don't follow me. Stay here." "Sam," "I don't want you hurt worse. Please, let me do this." Before Michael could say anything else, she kissed him and ran out. Sam walked down the hallway, following the humming. Mary was still humming to Morgan. Sam came to a closed door. She kicked it and it shattered off the hinges, falling to the ground. mary turned, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. "Give me back my daughter you psyco **bitch**!"Mary screamed. "Gerald!" Gerald instantly came running in. Sam spun and kicked, hitting him in the head. he went down. Sam stepped foreword. "Put. My, Baby. Down. Now." Mary set the infant in the crib. Sam walked up to Mary and took her by the throat. "You wouldn't hurt a god loving woman, would you? A fellow christian, hm?" "God damns all sinners." A white light burned from Sam's hand and Mary screamed in pain. sam released Mary and she fell to the ground, screaming. Mary clawed at her throat but there was nothing there. She continued to scream, as her skin began to melt away. Sam walked to the crib and picked up her daughter. She smiled. The child was beautiful. Morgan had light dirty blonde hair like Michael, but she had Sam's eyes. Sam clutched her close to her chest and left the room, walking back to Michael. Michael looked at Sam, and walked to her, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and pulled away enough to look at his daughter. "She's beautiful." He said. Sam smiled. "Come on. I know where to go." They walked to the surface and to the truck. Michael reached for the truck door, but stopped and stared at his hand. It seemed to glow. He looked over himself, and saw he was glowing all over. "what?" He looked to Sam who had tears in her eyes. "He needs you Michael." "But i thought," Sam shook her head. "I decided to let you go. He needs your help Michael. And i have a duty here." She looked down to Morgan and back. "We'll be okay." Michael walked to her. "But i don't want to leave you." "I know, baby, i don't want you to go either, but i know that he needs you." Sam smiled through her tears. "Plus, i know i will see you again." she passed Morgan to Michael and stepped away. Michael watched in curiosity then amazement as wings grew from Sam's back. They extended as far as his own, but they were pearl white. "He has plans for us both my love." She said as she walked back to him, tucking her new wings against her back. "He told me whats going to happen. He told me, that i find Charlie and Jeep, and their son, Michael. That one day, when Morgan, and Michael are grown, that they will love each other. They are like, Adam and eve in a way. It's strange i know, but, together they will show the world there is hope. And one day, when Morgan no longer needs me, then i will come to you, and be with you always." Sam reached up and wiped Michael's tears. "I love you Michael. Always. And i will see you soon. I promise." "Sam, I'm scared to leave you." A light shot down from the sky. "It's time." Sam whispered. A broken sob escaped her body. "I am stronger now, but there is still that same fear in my heart. God told me i will see you again, but, i fear i wont." "Have faith." Michael whispered, and kissed her. Then, he was gone. Sam sobbed, holding her child close to her. She climbed into the truck, and drove. Two weeks later….Jeep watched out the window of the little house they had taken. It was a small valley, with a few surviving people. Fifty or so. They had found food, and enough weapons to kill off the last of the possessed, or anything else that threatened them. Charlie came up behind him, carrying Michael. "You okay?" "Yeah, i'm fine." He turned to her and smiled. He kissed her, then kissed Michael, who laughed. Jeep smiled and ruffled the dark hair that curled from Michael's head. There was a knock at the door and Jeep opened it. It was the "army" leader. "We have company." "Friendly's?" "We're not sure." Jeep looked to Charlie, but she shook her head. "You cant make me stay." She said. He rolled his eyes and together they walked out into the street. A thin line had been made of armed men as a large truck pulled up. It slowed to a stop, and someone got out. They wore a green tube top, and black skinny jeans. They had long red hair, and bright green eyes. Jeep smiled. "She's a friendly. You can tell you men to lower their weapons." "Lower weapons. Non threat." The leader said as he walked foreword. Samantha scanned the faces until she saw Jeep and Charlie. She smiled, and walked, then ran towards them. Jeep ran to meet her and swept her up in a hug, spinning her around before setting her down. "Sam, gosh, didn't think we'd ever see you again." He said with a smile. Charlie stepped foreword and embraced Sam. "My gosh, look how big he got." Charlie smiled. "Yeah he's a big boy huh?" Michael nodded with a smile. "Speaking of Michael's, where is he?" Sam turned back to the truck, and waved. MIchael got out with a small bundle that was morgan, and came foreword, smiling. He had been allowed to stay with Sam, for the night. He embraced Charlie, and shook Jeep's hand. "Well who's this?" Charlie cooed, pulling Morgans's blankets away from her face. Sam smiled and took her in her arms. "This is my daughter, Morgan." Charlie's eyes widened. "Your, you mean, oh my gosh! Congratulations. To both of you." Michael smiled. "Thank you. I'm afraid i have to get going. You will have many heading your way soon. There are still people alive out there, and I have been put in charge of a small band of angels to help find them all. I'll send them your way?" "Sounds like a plan." Jeep said with a smile. "I will be seeing you soon." He said to Sam, and kissed her softly, then kissed morgan's forehead. "I love you." "I love you." Sam stepped back as Michael's wings unfolded and he jumped into the air. People around them gasped. Samantha smiled with pride. Charlie let Sam and Morgan stay with them. It was a nice adjustment, and they soon got used to it. They had learned of Sam's wings and the duty she had. Sam stood on the porch starring at the sky. She knew, that for once in her life, she would have peace. And as she kept a watchful eye over her daughter and Michael, she knew that the future was bright. "Thank you God. for everything you have done."


End file.
